


No One Else

by dammndean



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammndean/pseuds/dammndean
Summary: The reader just wanted to dance and have a good night, without thinking about the consequences with Steve.





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone let me know what you think, feedback is much appreciated. As usual it’s unbeta’d, so all mistakes are on me. (Request from Tumblr)

Loud laughter filled the bar, laughs of all The Avengers in one place. Tony decided to rent out an upscale but quaint bar for the night, insisting that everyone needed a good night off, to drink, laugh, have fun, and that’s exactly what you were doing. Your body was warm from the shots you’d taken, your face hurt from smiling too much and you weren’t sure the last time you felt so free.

You were currently sitting in a circle booth, your boyfriend Steve pressed against your left, then Natasha, Clint, then Sam. Bucky had pulled up a chair and was sitting on it backwards for some reason, the back of the chair between his legs. You were all telling stories, from Clint’s home life, or Natasha divulging into her interesting past, even you told silly stories from your childhood, to embarrassing stories Bucky told about when Steve was little. Steve sat quite most of the time, loving being around his loved ones and being happy.

You all touched your shot glasses together, “Salud!” You cheered. Eyes gleaming when they met Steve’s he was taking the shots, Bucky too, even though they knew the alcohol wouldn’t effect them. What did having a little bit of fun anyways hurt?

“Everyone want another shot?” It was Sam’s voice, he stood, thumb jutted out towards the bar.

“Sure!” Your voice was happy, full of life, you felt a small tug from the arm around your waist.

Steve leaned in close to you, whispering in your ear, “You don’t think you wanna slow down a little baby?” Steve was up for a good time, and he wanted nothing but for you to be happy, but he also knew that you had already taken a few shots and drank a couple mixed drinks since arriving and didn’t what you to get sick.

That definitely isn’t how you took it, you reeled back from him, the look on your face like he had just slapped you. Were you being a little over dramatic? Probably, but tell that to your alcohol fueled body.

“Let me up.” You demanded, Steve was on the outside of the booth stopping you from getting out.

Steve’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, you never were this way, especially with him. It was then he realized you took his suggestion the wrong way, like he was trying to tell you what to do.

“Y/N, I didn’t mean-” Steve spoke softly to you, not wanting to draw attention from the whole table.

“I said to let me up, Steve.” Your voice was a bit louder than before but only enough that Bucky and Natasha noticed, they shared a look then pretended like they hadn’t heard.

Steve didn’t say anything else, just slipped his large form from the booth, hand out to help you up. You didn’t take it though,just scooted out of the booth with a huff and you refused to look at him, making you miss the tense of Steve’s jaw.

“C’mon Sam, I’ll help you.” You were trying to go back in time and be the light, happy Y/N.

“Yes ma’am.” Sam smiled at you and for some reason gave a silly bow, what a dork.

You snorted at him, a genuine smile on your lips. How could you stay mad? You were hanging out with all your best friends at a pretty cool little bar, you decided to not let Steve bother you. You and Sam made your way over to the bar, where he ordered shots for the table from one bartender and you flagged the other down.

“Can I get the same thing I was drinking earlier and a shot of whatever, put it on his tab.” You pointed at Steve, who’s eyes were on you the whole time.

You watched him and Bucky having a conversation, you rolled your eyes at them, well technically at Steve because he had his eyes on you and Bucky’s back was to you. Your attention went back to the bartender as they made your drink and shot.

“Here you go ma’am.” You nodded in thanks, not waiting a beat before downing the shot. You weren’t sure what it was but it burned, bad.

You snagged your mixed drink and took a couple sips, soothing the burn of the shot. ‘Probably shouldn’t just have taken a shot of whatever’, you thought to yourself. Your eyes closed a moment and your body shivered, then you were back to normal. You looked to you left and instead of seeing Sam, Bucky was there.

”Where’s Sam?” You wondered aloud.

“Back at the table, said you seemed a bit preoccupied.” Bucky leaned against the bar, side eyeing you.

“Did your Captain send you over here to make sure I don’t drink too much?” You snapped for not particular reason.

Bucky chuckles, “No, he didn’t. I don’t take orders from him, you know that.” Bucky’s eyes were intent on yours. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay is all.”

You softened a bit, why were you taking your frustrations about Steve out on Bucky? That isn’t what friends do and you felt bad about what you said.

“Sorry Bucky..” You gave him a small smile. “I’m fine, want me to get you drink to make up for snapping at ya?” You suggested.

Bucky let out another laugh, but shook his head, “Sure doll.”

You flagged down the bartender and asked for a beer for Bucky, putting this one on Tony’s tab, like you were suppose to be doing with all the drinks.

After Bucky got his beer, you sipped your drink and small chatted with him for a bit. Your drink was about finished when your favorite song came on.

“Oh my god, I love this song!” Your excitement was impalpable.

“Oh do you?” Bucky laughed.

“You have to dance with me!” You down the rest of you drink before trying to grab the half empty beer out of his hand to place on the counter.

”Oh- I don’t think that’s a good idea doll.” Bucky’s eyes flicked over to the booth that Steve was sitting at.

“I thought you didn’t take orders from him, Barnes?” You challenged Bucky, maybe a bit of a stretch, but you didn’t care.

Bucky looked at you for a long moment, clearly contemplating what to do, “Fuck it.” He said after a moment.

You squealed with excitement, Bucky took one more big swig of his beer before placing it on the counter. He let you grab his hand and drag him out to the dance floor. Your body was thrumming, heart beating in rhythm with the song, you felt incredible. Once out on the floor you turned to Bucky, spinning yourself with his arm, making him chuckle. He got the idea and spun you once more, you were laughing, enjoying life.

You and Bucky danced, never touching too much, the song was upbeat and fun. So you spent most the time singing along with the song, every so often you would turn your back to him, wrap an arm up around his head but Bucky would spin or shuffle you around. You were too busy being impressed that he was a good dancer to realize he was intentionally trying to keep things from getting too personal. The song came to an end, and you pouted, not ready to stop dancing. When the next song started, a slower song, Bucky pulled himself from you.

“Thanks for the dance.” Bucky grinned at you.

“You’re already done Barnes? I thought you had more in you.” The liquid courage in your body, the music moving you, you just wanted to dance, so you threw all caution to the wind.

This time you didn’t wait for his response, wrapped your arms around his neck, smiling up at him. Bucky turned his head to the right, you noted his eyes widening. When his arms didn’t wrap around you, you knew why.

“I think that’s enough.” Steve’s gruff voice appeared.

“You gettin’ jealous Stevie?” You teased him, you weren’t thinking of consequences now, you just wanted to rile him up even more.

“You think I’m jealous little girl?” Steve snagged your arm, pulling your arms from around Bucky’s neck.

Bucky knew he should probably walk away, but he couldn’t, like his feet were glued to the ground. You went to snatch your arm back from Steve but it didn’t phase him, instead he took another step to you. Towering over you, bodies almost touching, you could feel his body heat radiating from him because he was so close.

“Jealous that he got to dance with you? When I’m the one that makes you beg for my cock? Now why would I be jealous?” Steve’s voice was low and it hit your core, he knew what he was doing to you.

“I could fuck you right in front of him, and you would never even spare him a glance, you know why?” Steve paused waiting for an answer.

“Why?..” You barely breathed out.

“Cause this,” His finger grazed down your front, stopping right past the band of your panties, on top the dress you were wearing. “This is mine. No one will ever fuck you like I do, make you scream like I do. Isn’t that right?”

Your body reacted before you even knew what was happening, you moaned out at his words, “Yes.” Your eyes fluttered shut and you leaned into him.

“Fuck, I uh- I’m going to go.” Bucky wasn’t sure what he had just seen transpire and he probably could have went his entire life without knowing what yours and his best friend’s sex life was like but he just had himself a small preview of what it regardless.

You didn’t spare a glance at Bucky as he left the dance floor, your focus was all on Steve. Body calling for him, needing him, now.

“You ready to get out of here?” You suggested, voice thick with want. Your hands ran up Steve’s muscular chest, starting at his abs and working their way up.

Steve let out a hearty laugh, “You think I’m that easy little girl?” Steve eyed you, blue eyes seeming darker than normal. “You want to dance so bad, let’s dance.”

You let out a groan, making Steve give you a glare, your thighs tightened under his scrutiny, what had you gotten yourself into? The small movement wasn’t missed by Steve, and he smirked at you before pulling your body flush to his. You didn’t react quick enough, so he grabbed your shaky arms and softly placed them on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around your waist, swaying you softly with the music.

“I can’t believe you were trying to make me jealous, and with my best friend? Tsk tsk.” Steve whispered to you, mouth right on the outside of your ear.

“I- I wasn’t, I just wanted to dance.” You explained, your body leaning into his more, you were flush against him, it was then you felt his erection, fully hard and pressing into your belly. You moaned again and tried to rub yourself against him.

“If you wanted to dance so bad, why wouldn’t you find me baby?” Steve let you rub against him, even ground back once against you, making sure you felt him.

“Fuck Steve,” your eyes pleading with his. “Let’s go please? I want to suck your cock so bad, please?” You were begging, you wanted him, no needed him right now. You knew how much he loved it when you went down on him and you hoped the promise would be enough for him to want to leave.

“Answer my question.” Steve ignored you.

“Ugh, ‘cause I was mad at you.” You answered him, hoping to move on from this.

“Mad at me? Cause I was worried about your well being, isn’t that a bit ridiculous?” Steve didn’t wait for your answer before he continued. “So mad at me you convinced Bucky to help you tease me?”

“Bucky had nothing to do with it.” You sighed, you loved the feel of his body against yours, he was so distracting. Either way you didn’t want Steve mad at Bucky over something so trivial.

“Oh he didn’t? I’m pretty sure I watched you take him by the hand and drag him out here. I watched the entire thing and he didn’t seem to object too much.” His lips brushed against your ear, sending a chill through you.

“He didn’t want to, I just told him that- well that I thought he didn’t take orders from you and..” You paused, gauging his reaction before continuing. “He just kind of went with it.” The song changed again, to an upbeat dance song.

Steve didn’t wait a beat, turning your body and pressing your back to him. His hard cock ever present on your back, and you let out a whimper. You both swayed to the music, your buzz was dwindling but not enough that you couldn’t appreciate the feel of his body pressing against his while he danced along with you.

Steve let out a dark laugh into your ear, “You are such a little minx, you know that?”

You didn’t respond, just wrapped an arm up and around his neck, turning your head to see his face. Steve looked down at you, with your eyes blown wide with want, lips slightly parted, he couldn’t help himself. He brought a hand up from around your waist to use a finger under your chin to bring your mouth to his. Your lips met tenderly for just a moment before his tongue demanded entry into your mouth. You obliged, allowing him to have his way with you. Your tongue kept up with his but you didn’t fight for dominance, he nibbled at your lips before descending down your neck. The back of your head rested on his chest, turning to the side allowing him more access to mark you as he pleased.

A throat cleared loudly in front of you, making your eyes pop open, you weren’t even aware that you’d closed them. You didn’t dare speak, you couldn’t believe you had forgot you were in the middle of a dance floor, surrounded by all of your friends and colleagues. You felt Steve straighten up a bit, arm still pulling you flush to him.

“Tony.” Steve acknowledged him, how his voice seemed normal baffled you. You were pretty sure you wouldn’t be able to speak for a while.

“Yeah hi, sorry to bother you but,” Tony’s voice was curt but he held a small smirk on his lips. “Let’s try to keep the party PG-13 kids, I called you a car. Should be out front now, if you’d please take your sex games somewhere else that would be great.” Tony’s eyes were on you, why wasn’t he looking at Steve?

Your cheeks were on fire, a meek “Sorry,” Fell from your lips. The alcohol that was left in your system wasn’t nearly enough to stop the embarrassment. Steve was normally a very private person, especially when it came to your sex life, you weren’t ever the one having to stop anything and you weren’t doing to start now.

“Sorry Tony, thanks for the car.” Steve didn’t sound very sorry though, he clapped a large hand on Tony’s shoulder before he grabbed your hand innocently in his, you followed him back to the booth from earlier.

“We are heading out, guys.” Steve said to the small group as he grabbed your jacket, helping you slide into it.

“Leaving so soon? I was hoping to see some of the R rated stuff.” Sam winked at you, making your cheeks heat up even more. Why did everyone insist on teasing you? Clearly Tony had spoke to them before coming to you two, the movie rating joke making that apparent.

“I don’t think you could handle the R rated stuff, Sam.” Steve said plainly, as he shrugged on his jacket.

Sam was a bit taken back, obviously not expecting that. He looked around the table for some back up but all the got was a chuckle from Clint, a smirk from Natasha and a head shake from Bucky.

“I was for sure not ready for it.” Bucky chugged down some more beer, wishing it would have an effect on him like it used to.

Your face was still on fire, but Bucky admission made you remember what he had heard on the dance floor, “Oh my god.” Your face fell to your hands in embarrassment. You were private when it came to these things and so was Steve, it was one of those things you did in the bedroom and that was that, you definitely didn’t anticipate on others knowing how you and Steve played sometimes.

“Well maybe you should think about that before the next time you decide to dance with  _my girl_ , Buck.” Steve’s voice was unlike it ever was when he spoke to Bucky, and fuck.. why did it turn you on so much?

Your hands fell from your face, you watched as Steve eyed Bucky a moment, jaw ticking, a predatory look on his face. You were in awe of him, how could you have ever been mad at him? He’s perfect, inside and out and he’s yours. You felt your embarrassment wash away and it was replaced with pride, who cares what the others saw? You didn’t acknowledge anyone else, you tugged Steve and he glanced your way.

“Let’s get out of here.” You whispered, placing a soft kiss to his neck. You leaned back a little, waiting for him.

“Alright baby, let’s go.” He pressed a kiss to your head.

You let out a small wave to everyone, they all held shocked faces except Natasha, she tilted her drink at you and smirked, you sent a wink back her way.

“Goodnight Natasha, Clint, Sam,” Steve clamped a hand onto Bucky’s shoulder. “Buck.” For a man who swore he wasn’t jealous, he sure is acting it now.

You rolled your eyes before snatching back his hand, reminding him it’s time to go and not time to intimidate his oldest friend from being around you ever again. Steve didn’t say anything else, he followed after you for a bit before he took charge, clearing the way for you both and before you knew it you were outside. The cool air surprising you, it much had been much warmer in the bar than you had thought.

“Captain, Y/N,” The driver nodded at you both before opening the backseat door for you two to climb in.

Steve held his hand out for you to get in first, helping you in like the gentleman he is, then following you in after. The driver shut the door and Steve was right there, his lips hovering over yours, the sudden closeness forcing you to remember to breathe.

“How do you expect tonight to go?” Steve’s voice was low and it rumbled through your body.

“I-I don’t know.” You answered honestly.

“Well then I’ll tell you how it’s going to go baby,” Steve’s hand was on your knee, slowly working the way up your thigh. You felt the car pull off and you were so beyond grateful for the privacy barrier between you two and the driver.

“I’m going to eat this pretty little pussy of yours,” His hand moved under your skirt, roughly grasping your thigh making you let out a small hiss. “And once you can’t bare it anymore, then I’m going to fuck you senseless, how does that sound little girl?”

“Fuck Steve, please.” You didn’t know what you begging for, but that didn’t stop you.

“What little girl? You need me fill you up huh?” Steve placed a small kiss on your lips, you went to return it but he pulled away.

“Nuh-uh, I’m pretty sure you promised me a blow job. What was it you said? ‘I want to suck your cock so bad, please’, didn’t think I’d forget that did you?” Steve punctuated his words by placing your hand on his erection. “Well now is that time baby.”

“Right now?” You had never done anything like this, especially with him. Captain America couldn’t get caught getting head in the back of a car.  
”Did I stutter?” Steve’s eyes were locked on you and you could practically feel the heat from the stare, and you couldn’t help the shudder that ran through you.

You didn’t waste anymore time, you quickly but quietly undid his belt, then the button to his pants then softly slid the zipper down. Your hand reached in the hole of his boxers, retrieving his substantial cock, slightly reddened at he tip. You gave him a small pump, glancing up at him through your lashes. Steve gave you a small smile, he brought his hand up to your face, using the pad of his thumb to brush against your bottom lip.

“C’mon, the car ride won’t last forever.” Steve urged you on, hand softly slipping into your hair.  
You obliged, your warm mouth enveloping the tip, you loved the low groan he released at the initial contact. You took him down, bit by bit, until you couldn’t take him anymore and pushed a little, making yourself gag before pulling back up and doing it all over again.

“Yes,” Steve softly moaned out as he threw his head back to the headrest, he loved the feel of your mouth on him. You knew how to do exactly what he wanted, and it drove him crazy.

You set up a pattern pretty quickly, and you could tell by the grip on your hair and the low moans coming from him that he was getting close. It was then you brought a hand to fondle his balls and you felt his entire body jerk.

“Fuck, baby.. I’m-” He didn’t finish his statement before unloading in your mouth, rope after rope of cum. You didn’t stop your ministrations until you were sure he had no more to give you. You gave a big swallow, then attempted to make sure he was as clean as possible before leaning back to look at him, a proud look on your face.

Steve’s eyes were still drawn tightly shut, he breathed in and out heavily. You felt the car coming to a stop.

“Steve,” You whispered.

His eyes flew open, your whisper bringing him back to Earth. He quickly tucked himself back into his pants, belt done just the door was opened by the driver, and if he suspected anything he didn’t let it show on his features.

Steve slid out of the backseat, your eyes were on him the entire time, admiring him. He held his hand out for you, knowing look in his eye. You must have been a bit obvious, you didn’t mind him knowing you were checking him out. You smiled at him and took his hand after attempting to smooth your hair down some. You knew that it had to have been messed up a little from his hand running through it and tugging on the strands. You quietly thanked the driver and Steve shook his hand, thanking him for the ride. He wrapped his arm around you, ushering you into the compound.

Steve’s arm never left your side, and when you made it to the elevator his mouth was on yours instantly. His kiss was demanding, hands on your hips, aiding him in guiding you to the back of the elevator. He broke the kiss to work down your neck, pulling all kinds of breathy sounds from you, he was driving you mad. Once he was satisfied with his work on one side he switched over the the other side.

His thick thigh was between your legs, pressing into you and you couldn’t help the slow grind of your hips against the strong muscles of his thigh. The feel of the pants against your cloth covered pussy was almost too much. You were a panting and moaning mess by the time the elevator dinged, letting you know you’d made it to your floor. Steve didn’t say anything before pulling back from you. Your legs were week and you were reeling, next thing you know Steve had hoisted you up your feet and threw you over one of his shoulders.  
”Steve!” You squealed out at the sudden shift.

He swatted your ass with his other hand and let out a laugh. You wiggled and laughed, begging for him to put you down the whole way. Which he never did until he made it to the bedroom, then he tossed you to the middle of your shared bed with a bounce. You heard him slam and lock the door, you watched as he kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt all at the same time.

You slid each of your arms out of your dress and start pushing it down your body, using a foot to kick it off to the side, leaving you in your matching lacy bra and panty set. Steve’s eyes were on you the entire time, a predatory gaze following your movements and only added to your want for him. He undid his belt, and pants letting them slide down his strong legs, your eyes were all over his body. His strong chest, thick arms, hard abs, the outline of his thick cock in his boxers.

“Like what you see little girl?” Steve teased. “Or do you want me to go find Bucky?”

You rolled your eyes, “For someone who said they weren’t jealous, you are acting like the most jealous boyfriend ever.” You challenged him, smirk ever present on your lips.

Steve’s eyes darkened at you, “Just making sure this is what you want, I saw how you danced with him.” He started to crawl up the bed. “How you were tugging his body closer to yours, wanting him to touch you.” He stopped when you were pinned under him.

“It was just danc-” You began but you were cut off.

“Dancing, yeah you said that already.” He let out gruffly.

You hadn’t even stopped to think that maybe Bucky wasn’t the best choice to dance with. They knew each other back when Steve wasn’t  _this Steve_ , back when he wasn’t the ones girls chose, Bucky was. You knew this and the thought never crossed your mind, your love for Steve was greater than anything you’d ever felt and you hoped he knew that enough to not doubt you, even for a moment.

“My love,” You started, hands coming up to his face, making your eyes meet. “You are it for me, you know? I’ve never wanted a man the way I want you. Never loved anyone like I love you.” You gave him a small kiss that he returned slowly. Before it could become more you pulled back, “I don’t want anyone else ever, especially not Barnes. Just me and you, always. No one else. Got it?” You reassured him, you sometimes forget that your strong and tough yet beautiful  and caring man had his weaknesses too.

Steve’s eyes searched yours a moment, nothing but adoration in his eyes. He gave you a small nod, he believed everything you had said.

“I love you Steve.” You smiled softly at him and he gave you a shy smile back.

“I love you too, more than anything.” Steve leaned in for a kiss, sweet and slow. Tongues moving slow, conveying all the emotions you both were feeling. When you pulled back for a breath your eyes met his as the room shifted, his gaze becoming dark once more.

“I think I better get started huh?” You were a bit confused until he began his decent down your body, kissing along the way.

“Oh,” You said softly, hands carding through his short golden locks.

When he made it to your panties he gave a small but hot kiss to your clothed pussy and your back arched up as you let out a whimper. His blue eyes bore into yours, smirk on his lips.

“Mm, little girl, you smell so good.” You watched as he took deep breath through his nose and you couldn’t bare it anymore, your head hit the pillow behind you.

“Look at me.” Steve demanded.

You let out a sigh, you felt him working the panties down your legs, spreading you wide as he settled himself. It was then you leaned up onto your elbows, looking down at him like he had told you to.

“Good girl.” Steve praised you.

Next thing he did was lick a thick stripe up your folds, then back down and right back up.

You let out a needy moan, eyes rolling back a bit, so he stopped. When your eyes met his again he started back up, so it was going to be like that huh?

He chuckled, “Yeah, it’s going to be like that little girl.” You hadn’t even realized you spoken out loud.

Steve’s eyes never left yours and so you held up your end, through all of his ministrations you kept the eye contact. Even as he buried his tongue deep in you, you held his stare through the moans and groans. His hands were holding you down around your thighs, placed on your lower abdomen, ensuring you wouldn’t thrust up. You were completely at his mercy. He finally settled at your clit, nibbling, then flicking his tongue back forth slowly over the nub, making you a writhing mess between him.

”Steve, baby, please.. need you.” Your eyes were pleading with him, it had been long enough, you needed him.

Steve gave you one slow lick, then he went into overdrive. Every movement of his tongue was perfect, right where you needed him, your moans got louder and louder until you burst. You screamed out as you came from his tongue, your eyes squeezed shut, the feeling too overwhelming. Steve didn’t stop, working you through the orgasm, and even after you were finished he gave small licks that made your body convulse from the aftershocks.

Steve didn’t speak as he kissed his way back up your body, stopping briefly to slip a hand behind your back to unfasten your bra, he slid the straps down your arms gently and tossed it to the side. He slowly kissed at one breast, taking a moment to softly tongue and bite at your nipple, drawing small moans from you, before he kissed across your chest to do the same to the other nipple. Just like that you were ready for him again, the exhaustion from your previous orgasm was in your past and all you could picture for your future was his cock in you.

“Fuck me Steve.” You mewled. Your arms sliding down from behind his back, following the curve of his hip, heading towards his cock.

“So needy,” Steve chuckled. He sat up on his knees, tugging you down some as he adjusted himself between your legs. He pulled one of your legs up to his shoulder and wrapped the other around his waist. “Ready?” He pumped himself a couple times, the other hand went between your legs to gather some of your juices to slick up his cock.

Steve didn’t wait for your verbal reply, he watched as your pussy squeezed against nothing, and he was ready for you walls to squeeze against his cock. He pressed forward, entering you slowly, giving you time to adjust. You were breathing heavy, the stretch of his cock entering you was delicious. Steve’s hands twitched at your hips when his hips were flush with his. He moved out slowly before reentering you just like before, he did this a couple times and it was driving you insane.

“Shit-Steve.. faster..” You choked out. Your hips tilted up, hoping to take him deeper, faster, you needed more.

And he did just that, the next time he pulled himself almost completely out of you before slamming back into you, cause a scream to rip through your throat. The pace he set was brutal to say the least, you were trying to meet his thrusts but after a while you couldn’t do much more but take what he was giving you. His grip on your hip was hard, holding you in place, keeping you right where he wanted you.

“Feel good baby?” Steve asked with a slightly labored voice.

“Mm, so fucking good.” You pulled the leg that was up around his shoulder down and tried to sit up some, you wanted to kiss him.

Steve slowed his pace some, wondering what you were doing. He watched you curiously a moment before realizing what you were wanting. His strong arms wrapped around you as he hoisted you up, so you were face to face. Cock buried deep inside of you, breasts against his chest, your arms wrapped around his neck and your mouths met. Steve sat back a bit, using his hands on your hips to work you up and down over his cock as you swiveled yourself as much as you could. The new angle, the feel of his body against your and the fact he was tongue fucking your mouth was all too much. Before you knew it you were cumming around him, you pussy clamping down on him. You moaned into the kiss, not ready to break away, the feeling of it all was incredible.

“I’m about to cum,” It was Steve that broke the kiss, you cumming around him set his own orgasm in motion.

“That’s it Steve, cum for me. I wanna feel it.” Your lips were at his ear, nibbling the lobe.

“Fuck!” He grunted as he emptied himself deep inside you, hips stuttering before he stilled completely. Steve’s head was buried in the crook of your neck, your fingertips grazing up and down his back leaving chill bumps in their wake.

“You’re incredible Y/N,” Steve mumbled, lips pressed against your neck.

“No where near as incredible as you are Steve.” You said softly.

He slowly raised his head, making you eye level once more. He adjusted his hands so that one was in the middle of your back to hold you up while the other came to brush your cheek. You grinned at him, leaning into his touch, you grabbed his wrist with your hand and pressed a kiss to his palm.

“Wanna clean up in the shower with me?” Steve suggested with a small smile on his face.

“Under one condition,” You waited for him to nod after he gave a small roll of his eyes. “You have to promise to use these fingers on me.” Your eyes twinkled at him as your intertwined your small fingers with his long ones.

“Of course, gotta take care of my girl after all.” He answered with a wink.

You let out a squeal of joy, pulling yourself from him so quickly and scurrying to the bathroom yelling out, “You coming or what?”

Steve laughed to himself while shaking his head at you, you were insatiable. There was one thing he knew for certain, that he had to be the luckiest man alive to be able to say that you were his. “I think you’re going to be the one cumming little girl!” Steve hollered, before he made his way to you to make his promise a reality.


End file.
